My Life Would Suck Without You
by RainePotter
Summary: Will finds that his life would suck if Emma wasn't around. Emma/Will minor Emma/Ken


**Author's Note: This is my first story on Fanfiction. I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I also don't own the song My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Emma's POV**

I was sitting at a table by myself. Several thoughts were running through my mind. I was wearing my wedding dress because it was about 4:00pm and I was supposed to be getting married. Except minutes ago Ken Tanaka (my fiancé) called and dumped me.

"Hey, nice ice sculpture." I looked up and saw Will Shuster the only person invited to the wedding and the object of my affection. He looked around before asking, "Where's Ken?"

"Umm… home, I'd imagine. Probably trying to regain some of the pride I stole from him. He dumped me." I told him.

"What?" he said in a whisper like he couldn't believe it.

"He said moving the wedding for sectionals was the last straw." I explained.

"But, I thought he understood that, that you were doing this for the kids." he said trying to figure everything out.

"He understood, that I wasn't doing it for the kids." I paused before I made my next statement. "I was doing it for you."

"Emma, I'm so sorry." I could hear the regret in his voice. Although he had nothing to regret or nothing to be sorry for.

"No, gosh no it's not your fault." I tell him. Why would it be his fault? I'm the one who made the mistake. "I, I really messed up. He's absolutely right. I was settling for him, really. One blink from you, Will, and I would have been out the door." Well I guess I kind of told him how I feel about him. "So umm… I emailed my resignation to Figgins. My last day is Monday. I just can't." I felt tears start to run down my cheeks. "I just can't be at that school. I just can't see Ken without feeling ashamed and I can't see you without feeling heartbroken." The tears were falling faster now. I started to leave, but when I walked be Will, he lightly grabbed my gloved arm.

"I just left my wife." he stated with sorrow in his voice.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm going." I replied. I got out of the light grip he had on my arm and proceeded to walk away.

"But I just…" he started.

I turned around and said, "Just left you wife. Exactly. You **just** did." I started to turn around to walk off again.

"You make a beautiful bride." he told me. I turned to face him again.

"Thank you." I replied before I walked away completely. It didn't take long for me to get to my car. As soon as I was in the car the tears flowed freely as I started sobbing.

**Will's POV**

I don't know how long I sat there staring into emptiness. I should have figured out that she liked me. Why didn't I see it earlier? Now, Emma has to leave McKinley because of me. I am such an idiot. I mean I know I just left Terri and everything, but I feel like Emma and I had a special connection. I just don't know what to do. Finally, I decided that I should leave. So I did.

_**Monday After school **_**(Still Will's POV)**

I was currently on my way to the choir room to tell the kids the good news. I am once again the Glee Club advisor. Not to mention, Sue is suspended from school, because both of the schools we went up against confessed that Sue gave them our set list. When I walked into the choir room all of the kids were standing around.

"Well, we have a few things we'd like to show you Mr. Shue. First…" Finn said as he moved aside to show Artie holding a first place trophy from sectionals.

"Tada," everyone said excitedly well applauding.

"I am so proud of you guys. You won fair and square. The result was unanimous and the judges didn't even know about all the shenanigans that were going on behind the scenes. So, congratulations. You earned it." I told them and I meant every word I said. "But, now, we have regional's to worry about and you can be Vocal Adrenaline is hard at work, so we should be too. So, let's get started." I was so glad I could continue coaching these kids.

"Ah, wait Mr. Shue, there's one more thing." Puck said. Oh really? Now I was curious.

"Since you weren't able to be there to see us perform, we put together a special number just for you. Take a seat." Rachel explained as Finn had me sit in a chair. As the music started, the kids started singing My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson.

**Normal POV**

_Guess this means you're sorry _

_You're standing at my door _

_Guess this means you take back _

_All you said before _

_Like how much you wanted _

_Anyone but me _

_Said you'd never come back _

_But here you are again _

_Cause we belong together now, yeah _

Emma is packing up the things in her office. Since today is her last day at McKinley.

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_I know that I've got issues _

Will kept looking back at the door as if he was debating on doing something.

_But you're pretty messed up too _

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you _

Will is running down the hall to Emma's office. He gets there and all of her stuff is gone and she isn't anywhere in sight.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

Will walked out of Emma's office disappointed that he couldn't find her. He started walking down the hall again, but stopped as soon as he saw her standing at the end of the hall. He ran to her and stood in front of her. _Forever united here somehow, yeah _He took the box from her hand and set it on the ground. _You got a piece of me. And honestly, _"What?" She started to say. He put his finger to her mouth as to silence her. _My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you._ He leaned in, pulled her to him and kissed her full on the mouth. She returned the kiss almost instantly and wrapped her arms around him. They broke away, sighed in content and smiled at each other.


End file.
